The Secret World: Child's Play 1
by Daniel Ling
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction that I created. It's called The Secret World: Child's Play.    Imagine a world filled with peace.  Imagine a world that is filled with mythical animals and creatures, wait no. Don't.    Because this secret world isn't like tha


Eric Koving, a man of his words, was in his last moment. In the dark moments of the night, where everything goes absolutely wrong. He ran. Or at least, he flew. Flying away, as fast as he can, from his enemies. Flying across London, heading towards the Big Ben, or at least that is what he hoped. He saw a little doorway and flew towards it, quickly opened it and ran inside, facing the clockworks of the gigantic clock.

"You can fly, but you can't hide, Eric. You know it's time for you to…disappear from this wretched world." A figure from behind laughed and touched Eric. Eric moved away from the hands of the man and flew downwards, lower into the clockworks. The time was almost up. It was nearly midnight. He knew that it was too late to return the favor. Lower he went, the louder the clock ticked.

"Come on, Eric. You know it's too late. Just face your death!" He flew lower, and into a little tunnel made from springs and strings. He turned and made a swirl motion from his hand, which created a small speck of fire, floating by itself, without any support. He threw it towards the man following him. The fire crackled and it grew bigger, crashing into the atmosphere of the clockwork. Just from outside, a man saw the explosion of the fire, which gave him a signal. He flew towards the area where the explosion was caused. Into the inferno, finding that only the man remained, damaged, but untouched. He turned and saw Eric, flying away from the scene.

"I'm sorry, but I can't repay you right now!"

"Eric, come back here right now!" But it was too late. Eric flew away, into the stars of the sky, disappearing into the darkness.

Eric walked on the streets, holding his wallet, wearing shades and acted as if he was a gangster. Ladies walked by, laughing and smiling at Eric. Eric smiled back and turned to the closest alley way he could find. While no one was looking, he faced at a wall and pressed a piece of brick. It seeped into the walls and created a glowing outline. It shined and the wall disappeared, creating a bright shine from within. Eric stepped into the glowing lights and the wall appeared again. In another world, a wall opened and revealed Eric. He stepped out of the light and appeared in a wonderful city. His heart were pumping extremely fast. He couldn't stop shaking his legs. He looked around and started walking, to an inhabited area. Empty, just like a graveyard, while the crows watches each and every movement Eric makes. The crows stared at him, just like a statue, frozen in the nick of time. Eric smiled as he went closer to a house. The house was old, older than god himself, or as what he knows. Eric entered the broken home and saw no one, but a mirror, reflecting himself. A voice crackled in the air, saying his name in numerous times. Eric knows something was up. He turned but it was too late. The door closed behind him, creating a wooden barrier, thicker than the door itself, making a shielding out of wood. The windows created a shade and closed itself, locking Eric inside the house. The crows flew closer to the house. A little shine was created from the crows eyes, as they changed into the men that chased after Eric, in the dead of night.

"Looks like you fell right into our trap, Eric."

"Listen! Don't kill me. In the fate of your hands, do not kill me."

"We're sorry Eric, but it looks like your time is up. You were suppose to collect the Shamaness Prophet, y'know." Another man appeared from the darkness and laughed. His face was covered with scars and blood, yet it seemed fake as if it was just a figure of imagination.

"Listen! The Shamaness Prophet was stolen off of me!"

"Then tell us who stole it!"

"I…I can't." The men sighed. He flickered his hands and created a swirl with his hands. A drop of tear rolled down Eric's face and he smiled.

"_By the power of the lords within, the Shamaness Prophet must only be opened by the holy ones. You do know you are one of the holy one, correct?_" A man with a mysterious voice spoke to Eric, with a distinctive voice. Something, that was inside the voice, caught Eric's attention.

"_Well, if you won't tell us, then we will have to torture you till' you die. Understand?_" Eric nodded without a reason. And thus, the torturing began. Screams and torment were bursting out of the old, wooden house.

_"I'm sorry, sis."_


End file.
